El muro del beso
by bonavenir
Summary: Ryoga arranco el muro del suelo y lo llevo ante los ojos de Akane con la finalidad de que ella se dierá cuenta de que ambos estaban destinados a ser... Ranma se encontraba atonito e incredulo ante lo que creía imposible...
1. Capitulo 1 El viejo loco

_Ranma ½ es propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, escribo sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener_  
><em>Espero les guste…<em>

* * *

><p>El Muro del beso<br>_Capitulo 1__  
><em>El viejo loco<em>_

Después de la preparatoria caminar junto a su prometida, Akane, iba a ser un tormentoso y terrible andar, luego de que ella lo hallará abrazado de Shampoo en el almuerzo, a pesar de ello se digno a esperarle e ir juntos a casa. En el camino creyó que iba a ver reclamos pero, no fue así, Akane le regalo minutos largos y estresantes de silencio, lo que le hizo pensar a Ranma que tal vez debería hablar sobre lo sucedido.

— No entiendo por qué estas tan enfadada. – Le reprocho.

— ¡No estoy enfada! – Le contesto Akane sin si quiera mirarlo. — Ya te eh dicho que tú sabrás que haces y con quien lo haces Ranma, si te gusta tanto Shampoo quizá deberías ser el prometido de ella y dejarme en paz de una buena vez.

— Ja, quizá debería, no me agrada ser prometido de una celosa machorruda como tú.

Evidentemente el insulto _"celosa machorruda"_ hizo enfurecer a la joven Tendo, provocando su furia y golpes hacia el chico, quien afortunadamente no logro esquivar. — ¡Eres un idiota!

Ranma bufo y antes de si quiera poder insultarla, alguien los llamo. — Hey chico… - susurro alto una voz, de una de las casas por las que pasaban

— ¿Mmm? – dijeron al mismo tiempo.

De una casa grande, con un amplio jardín, se dejo ver a un pequeño anciano, con arrugas que lo cubrían por completo y un cabello entre blanco y gris, de aproximadamente 70 años, apoyado por un elegante bastón. — Si, ustedes, par de tortolos. – les sonrió.

— ¡¿A quien llama tortolos?! – Dijeron los jóvenes al unisonó enfurecidos, como si los hubieran maldecido.

El viejo rio. — Lo siento, lo siento, ¿pueden acercarse un momento? – les indicaba con las manos que se acercaran al porche de su casa.

— ¿Necesita ayuda? – Pregunto atenta Akane.

— No jovencita. Pero siento que ustedes necesitan oír una buena historia. – saco una silla de su casa y se sentó en el porche, como si supiera que ellos se acercarían.

— Lo sentimos pero tenemos que llegar a casa, tal vez para la proxim… - Estaba por concluir Ranma, pero fue interrumpido por su prometida.

— ¿Una historia sobre qué? – se acerco la chica hacia el porche

— ¡Akane!

— ¿Qué? ¡Solo quiero saber!

El anciano volvió a reír. — Pues vera señorita, les contare una historia de amor. – el viejo puso una actitud seria llamando aun más la atención de Akane.

— ¡Por dios, no! – Grito enfermo Ranma, como si la palabra _"amor"_le causara dolor de estomago. — Vámonos Akane, estoy seguro que no quieres escuchar boberías.

— ¿Una historia de amor? – Pregunto Akane ilusionada, intrigada por conocer la historia. — ¿De quién?

Ranma se golpeo la frente desesperado porque quería llegar a casa lo más rápido posible, estaba hambriento.

— De unos jóvenes que plasmaron su amor en un muro… - respondió el viejo de manera seria y misteriosa.

— Vamos Akane, tengo hambre y este viejo está loco.

— Cállate Ranma, si quieres puedes ir a casa, yo iré al rato…por favor, continúe…

— ¿Eso quieres? – Pregunto un desesperado Ranma

— ¡Si, lárgate!

— Pues ahora te espero, no hare lo que tú me digas. – Dijo con sumo enfado, cruzando los brazos, tal vez a Ranma no le gustaba que lo mandaran pero muy en el fondo de su ser, deseaba escuchar la historia.

— Como quieras pero ¡Cállate afeminado!

— ¡Oye Macho peludo!

— ¡No me llames así insensible!

La guerra entre dos mundos estaba por comenzar sin importarles terminar con toda vida humana que se atravesara entre ellos. — ¡Pero si tu empezaste caderas anch…! – Ranma fue interrumpido por unas carcajadas, el anciano se burlaba.

— ¡¿De qué se ríe?! – preguntaron ambos sumamente enfadados

— Es que… - trataba de parar de reír. — Me recuerdan a mí

— ¿A usted? – preguntaron ambos, sorprendidos.

El anciano recargo su cabeza en la silla rechinante y cerró los ojos, añorando el pasado. — Si… hace años... me refiero hace unos 30 años atrás… - suspiro. — Mi prometida y yo… ambos nos amábamos ¿saben? Pero peleábamos, así como ustedes…

Akane y Ranma se sonrojaron y agacharon la mirada, claro que había algo entre ellos pero les costaba admitirlo.

— Pero… - Susurro el joven Saotome, Akane le dedico una mirada fría que lo helo hasta los huesos pero mantuvo la postura firme.

El anciano sonrió. — No necesito que me lo digan, basta con verlos para saber que existe algo entre los dos… además, existe una manera de saber si ustedes deben seguir juntos o no.

— ¿Existe una manera? – pregunto Akane interesada.

— No creerás lo que dice un viejo loco desconocido ¿o sí? – Le cuestiono Ranma, pero al ver la mirada intensa que le dedico su prometida capto, que ella estaba creyéndolo todo, el solo suspiro. — No tiene caso… - susurro.

— Así es, mi novia yo nos separamos luego de que las peleas se volvieran cada vez más intensas, luego de 4 años de compromiso todo se perdió, de la noche a la mañana y no volví a saber más nada de ella… - suspiro, manteniendo a los chicos intrigados. — Desesperado, descubrí que existe un muro a las afueras de Nerima, en el cual las jóvenes parejas plasmaban sus nombres, era una leyenda que fue popular por ese tiempo por aquí, se decía que el muro estaba embrujado ya que una novia murió enfrente del antes de llegar a la boda con su futuro marido, entonces los jóvenes enamorados escribían su nombre en él y si la relación iba a perdurar, aparecían mensajes indicando que así iba a ser y si no, los nombres aparecían tachados, en aquellos años todo ello provoco innumerables quiebres y yo, tratando de tener una señal sobre nuestra relación, escribí nuestras iníciales…

— ¿Y qué paso después? – pregunto un interesado Ranma

El anciano se meció en su silla durante largos minutos, luego se levanto. — Es tarde, anochece y hace frio. – abrió la puerta de su casa y se metió dentro de ella.

— Pero espere, no ha terminado de contar, es una grosería hacernos oír la historia y no terminarla. – Refunfuño el que parecía menos interesado por la historia.

El anciano le sonrió antes de cerrar la puerta. — El final no importa, se que ustedes lo descubrirán por si mismos… vayan con cuidado a casa y… por cierto, mi nombre es Shion. – les guiño el ojo antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

— Vaya pérdida de tiempo.

Los chicos caminaban de regreso a casa inmersos en la historia que aquel anciano les acababa de contar, Akane no había dicho ni una palabra y miraba el suelo pensando.

— Oye Ranma… - rompió el silencio Akane, parando en seco

— ¿Mmm que sucede?

— ¿No crees que deberíamos hacerlo? – Lo encaro con una mirada pensativa.

Ranma malinterpretó todo y sus mejillas se sonrojaron. — ¿A qué te refieres?

— Tu sabes… - Akane agacho la mirada manteniendo el silencio y provocando aun mas nervios en el joven Saotome.

— Ak... Akane yo…

— Ir a escribir nuestros nombres al muro…

Ranma casi se cae de espaldas cuando escucho eso, aunque las palabras lo tranquilizaron él deseaba que pasara otra cosa… ¿quizá? — ¡No puede ser que hayas creído todo lo que dijo ese anciano!

— ¡Tal vez sea mentira pero debemos percatarnos si es verdad!... poner nuestros nombres y tu sabes… - agacho la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus zapatos, avergonzada. — Averiguar si debemos continuar con esto…

Ranma estaba sonrojado, quizá tenía razón pero miles de telarañas en su cabeza aparecieron y ¿si no estaban destinados? ¿Qué iba a ser?, no podía imaginar su vida sin estar cerca de Akane, sin verla toda las mañanas, sin pelear con ella, sin amarla cada día que pasaba a su lado, no…

— Vamos a casa, es tarde y deben estar esperando.

— Pero Ranma… - Akane estaba atónita, ¿acaso no quería el terminar el compromiso? Era una buena manera de saber si deberían estar juntos o no.

— Escucha, dudo mucho que eso del muro sea verdad y si lo es no demuestra nada, ¿sabes? No podemos vasar nuestro futuro en el cuento de un anciano desconocido, tal vez solo era para probarnos. – cruzo los brazos. — No hay motivo para hacerlo, no necesitamos pruebas para seguir con esto, basta con tenernos el uno y el otro… - de pronto sus ojos se expandieron demasiado, al caer en cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. — _"pero que rayos"_ — pensó, se tapo la boca y miro aterrado a la chica, quien mantenía una mirada brillosa y tenía una pequeña sonrisa.

— Entonces… Ranma tu…

— ¡No! Digo… - comenzó a reír nervioso, miro al cielo el cual estaba obscureciéndose cada vez más. — Tenemos que irnos nos esperan. – corrió de prisa.

Akane no se quedo atrás y lo siguió de cerca. — ¡Ranma! No corras tan rápido, dime, ¿todo lo que me dijiste es cierto?

Ranma seguía corriendo, claro que era cierto pero no era la manera ni el momento de admitir algo por la chica. — ¡Corre Akane, tengo hambre!

Akane suspiro mientras lo perseguía. — No tiene caso algún día lo sabré.

Ambos volvieron a casa y no volvieron a tocar el tema por la noche, lo que no sabían es que un pequeño cerdo los había estado siguiendo y había estado escuchando la historia e incluso ya había comenzado a tener fantasías con escribir sus iníciales junto con la de Akane y si todo era verdad, que el sabia que debían estar juntos, tal vez pudiera alejar a Ranma de Akane y vivir una vida junto a ella. Solo era cuestión de descubrir donde estaba el muro y arrancarlo del suelo de ser necesario para tener una prueba de que debía estar junto a la chica.

Esa misma noche, mientras todos dormían, se escabullo por el cuarto de Ranma al que golpeo fuera de la habitación, lanzándolo por la ventana, despertándolo.

— ¿! Qué rayos te pasa Ryoga?! – pregunto aturdido Ranma

— ¡Lo sé todo, se lo del muro y sé que si plasmo mi nombre con el de Akane, ella y yo podremos estar juntos!

Ranma frunció el ceño. — ¡Que idiotez que creas eso! A mí no me interesa que creas en cosas locas pero no entiendo… ¿¡para qué rayos vienes y me despiertas!?

— Quería que supieras que tus días junto Akane están contados y esta misma noche iré en busca del muro y lo traeré para que ella observe que su destino es estar junto a mí. – Sonrió Ryoga inmerso en sus sueños casi imposibles, después brinco entusiasmado el dojo y salió de la vista del chico.

Ranma se quedo sentado en el suelo sorprendido ante la actitud de Ryoga. Suspiro y se cruzo de brazos, meditando todo lo sucedido. — ¡Ese maldito p-chan está loco!, dudo mucho que encuentre el muro, es muy despistado, además si lo hace no regresara dentro de unos años. – se carcajeo en medio de la noche. Un zapato volador le cayó en la cara obligándolo a parar. —Rayos – susurro medio atontado

Lo sucedido esa noche pareció olvidarse, Ranma vivió una vida normal, es decir, vivió una vida de golpes, acosadoras y peleas con Akane Tendo durante cinco meses, pero una mañana, durante el almuerzo el cual se veía envuelto como siempre, por gritos, Ryoga apareció con un pedazo de un muro con infinitas notas de amor cargado tras su espalda, que inmediatamente coloco en la mesa y le mostro a Akane, señalando el lugar donde había escrito sus iníciales y en el cual, asombrosamente debajo decía "Ryoga & Akane, destinados a conocerse".

— Lo vez Akane… - le susurraba Ryoga sonrojado a la chica. Akane se mantenía atónita mirando el muro con detenimiento y en una esquina de la mesa se encontraba Ranma sorprendido ante el suceso.

Al parecer Ryoga & Akane estaban destinados a… ¿ser?

_**Continuara**_

* * *

><p>¿Qué dicen? ¿Les gusto? Se me ocurrió un día luego de ver un muro en donde vivo, en el que las parejas escriben cosas de amor y cosas cursis, ustedes saben…<br>Se que me perdí… mucho tiempo, pero es que tenía un quiebre mental horroroso, por más que quería escribir no podía y había perdido el interés de hacerlo, me perdí ya no era yo, ¿saben? Fueron tiempos difíciles pero salí adelante y decidí volver a escribir mis boberías… borre historias, ¡lo sé!, pero son historias demasiado cursis en las que no estaba yo, no me siento en ellas y por primera vez estoy viviendo esta historia, me estoy sumergiendo en ella y la estoy pensando para que les guste… ¡QUE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE! Voy a continuar la historia, independientemente de lo que suceda, lo prometo:) es mi historia de regreso y ¡no pienso abandonarla! No tengo más que decir, solo espero que no haya quedado muy cursi y haya logrado capturar su atención, gracias por existir


	2. Capitulo 2 La magia del muro

El Muro del beso  
><em>Capitulo 2<em>_  
><em>_La magia del muro_

Ryoga irrumpió el almuerzo de la familia Tendo, apareciendo en la puerta de entrada con un pesado muro con infinitas notas de amor escritas en él, a los pocos instantes lo dejo caer en la mesa donde todos desayunaban, señalando un lugar donde había escrito su nombre y el de Akane y en el cual, asombrosamente debajo decía "_Ryoga & Akane, destinados a conocerse"._

— Lo vez Akane… - le susurraba Ryoga sonrojado a la chica. Akane se mantenía atónita mirando el muro con detenimiento y en una esquina de la mesa se encontraba Ranma sorprendido ante el suceso.

— ¿Co… como supiste? – pregunto Akane intrigada por el hallazgo.

El chico trago duro y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. — Pasaba por ahí cuando escuche la historia y pues… - Contemplo el rostro de Akane por unos segundos y bajo la vista al suelo.

— Buscaste el muro… ¿solo por mi?

Ryoga contesto asintiendo un poco con la cabeza. Akane se llevo una mano a la boca y con su otra mano repaso la grieta de sus nombres escritos.

— Vaya –susurro.

Ranma se acerco al muro y contemplo todas las escrituras que había allí, las cuales estaban avejentadas por el tiempo, pero todas tenían frases debajo. Aun así no se la iba a creer tan fácil.

— ¿Cómo sabemos que es real? ¿Cómo sabemos que tu no escribiste todo eso? – le cuestiono.

Ryoga bufo, era molesto que lo llamasen mentiroso, pero aún así, Ranma tenía un buen punto. — Te demostrare que es real, busco en su pesada mochila un bolígrafo con el cual puso dos nombres al azar. _"Hapossai y Ranma"_

— ¿¡Oye porque tiene que ser con el viejo pervertido!?

— No entiendo ¿para que pones nuestros nombres juntos? Ryoga. – Pregunto el viejo pervertido.

— Solo observen. – los presenten observaron con detenimiento el muro y ante ellos una luz resplandeciente emano del pedazo de pared y los nombres se vieron rodeados por una luz roja, que de pronto plasmo una equis y una frase debajo que decía "_Ni locos deben estar juntos_". Todos quedaron choqueados ante el suceso, la familia estaba confundida y los jóvenes prometidos estaban impactados, era real, era verdad, ¿pero cómo saber si el muro tenía razón? — Lo ven… es real. – Ryoga miro a la menor de las Tendo. — Estamos destinados y… esto lo comprueba. – le había costado decir esto último tanto.

Akane no decía nada y Ranma todavía tenía su vista atónito en el muro, tenía el ceño fruncido tratando de darse una explicación coherente a lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero no había, era algo misterioso pero maravilloso.

— Entonces… Akane quie… quiee… - Ryoga tartamudeaba su nerviosismo.

Era entendible lo que Ryoga quería proponerle a la chica, _"quieres ser mi novia"_ y ella lo entendió perfectamente.

La chica le sonrió y se levanto de la mesa, luego miro a Ranma quien la contemplaba consternado. — Con permiso. – dijo y se dispuso a partir hacia su habitación, pero antes de que esto sucediera Ranma la tomo de la mano.

— Espera, ¿A dónde vas?

— Tengo cosas que pensar. – Miro a Ryoga y le volvió a sonreír, Ranma entendió esa señal, estaba considerando estar con Ryoga…

Ranma la soltó y la dejo ir hacia su cuarto, cuando Akane se fue no hizo más que mirar al suelo. — "¿_Porque lo tiene que pensar?, ¿planea abandonarme así como así, luego de tanto?" _– pensaba.

— Bueno Ryoga, parece ser que te tendremos un tiempo aquí, siéntate como en casa. – le dijo Kasumi con su característica sonrisa.

Ryoga hizo una pequeña reverencia. — Gracias, no hace falta que se tomen muchas molestias conmigo.

— No, no es nada, ahora mismo te traigo él almuerzo. – contesto la cocinera de la casa.

— Bueno ya que estas aquí, cuéntanos sobre tus aventuras, hijo. – le propuso Soun.

A Ryoga le brillaron los ojos al escuchar _"hijo"_ malinterpretando todo y suponiendo que ya lo aceptaban. — ¿Puedo llamarlo padre? – pregunto ilusionado.

Soun se carcajeo y lo golpeo un poco en la espalda. — Claro, claro, puedes llamarme como quieras.

Al parecer como la familia no sabía lo que sucedía, decidieron ignorar el asunto y que los chicos lo resolvieran por si solos.

A Ranma toda esa escena le pareció el inicio del apocalipsis, porque veía aterrado escenas en las que Ryoga tomaba su lugar junto con Akane y se sentía mal, no podía estar allí, así que se levanto de la mesa y se dispuso a refugiarse en otro lugar.

— ¿A dónde vas Ranma? Apenas has tocado tu comida y tu siempre estas devorando todo. – Le pregunto Nabiki.

— No tengo mucha hambre, de pronto todo me dio nauseas. – miro a Ryoga.

Nabiki coloco su mano sobre su barbilla y sonrió. — Al parecer estas celoso, soy la única que entiende que ese muro habla del futuro, ¿no es así? – suspiro. — Creo que pronto tendremos otro prometido rodando por aquí… ah no ser que tú…

— Me tengo que ir. – contesto Ranma fingiendo haber ignorado todo eso.

Nabiki lo contemplo irse y sonrió sabiendo que él no permitiría que Akane eligiera mal.

Ranma se encontraba recostado en el tejado de la casa mirando las nubes, no sabía qué hacer, había intentado hablar con Akane pero ella siempre le decía que se fuera, que necesitaba estar sola y se preguntaba mentalmente porque todo se tenía que basar en algo que quizá no tenía la razón, es un simple muro, mágico, pero no tiene porque decidir todo su futuro y eso le enfadaba, pero le molestaba aun más que Akane estuviera considerando dejarlo por Ryoga, ¿pero que le pasaba?, frunció el ceño enfadado y cerró los ojos meditando que debía hacer, de pronto una idea le atravesó la cabeza y desidia que si debía ser así con tal de demostrarle a Akane que no lo debía abandonar, lo iba a ser, aunque llevar a cabo eso le parecía una estupidez.

— Todo sea por Akane. – Realizo unos puños y sonrió añorando suerte.

Ranma espero a que fuera de noche y a que todos durmieran y posteriormente fue sigilosamente a donde se encontraba dormido Ryoga, al cual le habían hecho una cama cerca de la cocina y estaba acurrucado con el muro, con mucho cuidado Ranma lo aparto de la pesada pared y con fuerza de voluntad lo arrastro hacia la puerta de entrada, donde lo levanto con mucho cuidado y lo puso tras su espalda, luego camino sin hacer mucho ruido pero aquel pedazo que cargaba no se lo permitía mucho, estaba muy pesado y se preguntaba cómo era que Ryoga lo había llevado consigo desde quien sabe dónde. De cualquier forma lo llevo hasta el dojo, en donde se encerró y con un bolígrafo en mano y luego de muchas dudas al hacerlo, escribió _"Ranma y Akane",_ espero unos pocos segundos y…

Esa misma noche Ranma golpeo un par de veces la ventana de Akane, la cual, adormilada y un poco enfadada le abrió.

— ¿Estás loco Ranma? Son las 3 de la mañana ¿Qué quieres?

— Necesito mostrarte algo.

— ¿Ah esta hora?

Ranma asintió muy serio.

— ¿No puede esperar para mañana?

— No Akane… tienes que verlo ahora. – Ranma le extendió un brazo para que saliese con el por la ventana.

— B… Bien. – Por alguna razón Akane estaba nerviosa y Ranma estaba demasiado serio. La cargo entre sus brazos y salió ágilmente por la ventana con ella, hacia el dojo, en donde se introdujeron y Ranma cerro muy bien las puertas.

Dentro estaba todo obscuro, Akane comenzaba a sentirse incomoda, Ranma no era del tipo que pudiera hacerle algo pero todo le parecía sospechoso.

Ranma prendió las luces del dojo. — Akane…¿ya tomaste una decisión?

— ¿Me levantaste a las tres de la mañana solo por eso?

— Si y por eso… - le señalo con el dedo y tras de ella estaba ese pesado muro.

— ¿El muro? acaso tu…

Ranma asintió, se miraron por unos largos minutos, Akane sentía miedo, tal vez estaba serio porque el muro había escrito algo negativo de ellos dos y, ya había tomado su decisión, no quería parar a pensar de nuevo. Akane se armo de valor y camino titubeante hacia el muro, busco con su mirada todos los nombres e incluso pudo admirar el nombre de Shion y una leyenda que decía _"Los verdaderos amantes tienen sus diferencias, pero es el poder del amor quien ayuda a resolverlos, Shion y Emilia juntos por siempre",_ al parecer ese viejo tenía razón e incluso la verdad estaba escrita en ese muro, podía ver el futuro o al menos eso parecía. Siguió buscando y allí estaba _**"Ranma y Akane"**_ bajo la mirada hacia la frase que estaba escrita allí y al contemplarla…

_**Continuara**_

Bueno aquí ésta, espero que le guste, edite el capitulo pasado, tiene ediciones pequeñas por si quieren regresar a leerlo, de cualquier forma no afecta a este capítulo, gracias por leer y lo siento por dejarlo en la mejor parte :c ahora si prometo subir el capítulo final lo más pronto que mi imaginación me lo permita. Gracias por existir.


End file.
